A conventional logo, mark or decorative item such as formed on a footwear or a commercial product may be electroplated with gold, silver or other colors for enriching ornamental effect.
However, the electroplated product has the following drawbacks:
1. By electroplating metal on a decorative item may increase the production cost. PA1 2. The surface metal film as deposited on the decorative item may be scratched, faded, or damaged to lose its decorative feature. PA1 3. The electroplating process may produce waste water containing poisonous heavy metal, being hazardous to human health and influencing environmental protection. PA1 4. The electroplating process is quite limited, especially for the basic working piece having complex geometric configuration, curvatures or structures, thereby increasing the processing complexity or even being unable for electroplating. PA1 5. The electroplated product may have weak water and weather resistance, easily losing their brightness and gloss and thereby decreasing their decorative effect.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional decorative item by electroplating method, and invented the present decorative article overlaid with iridescent film.